Induction heaters induce an electric current in a metal utensil (e.g., a cooking utensil) using an electromagnetic force and can thus heat the metal utensil. Induction heaters have been widely used in electronic cooking devices, rice cookers, and electric kettles.
Induction heaters generate a considerable amount of heat using an electromagnetic force. Thus, if induction heaters are overheated, electric devices in induction heaters that are sensitive temperature may be damaged and may cause a fire. In particular, given that induction heaters used in cooking devices are generally required to have a high heating power, and that the demand for miniaturized induction heaters to fit in built-in kitchen furniture has steadily grown, it is necessary to develop induction heaters which have a sufficient heating power, are small in size, and have an effective air cooling function and can thus prevent the above-mentioned problems regarding overheating from arising.